memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Joran Dax
'''Joran Dax was a male Trill musician in the 23rd century. He became joined as the sixth host of the symbiont. He had a brother, Yolad. Born Joran Belar on stardate 1024.7 (early 2260s), he was a renowned musician, specializing in the piano. He graduated from one of the top music academies on , along with his brother Yolad. According to Symbiosis Commission records, he was a candidate for joining, but he was dropped from the program in his second year, or so everyone believed. It turned out in 2286 that Joran had in fact been joined six months prior to that date, in 2285, following Torias Dax's shuttle accident. However, Joran's joining to Dax did prove an important point in that it demonstrated that more of the general population could be successfully joined. In the long term, however, the joining was unsuitable as Joran already had a volatile temperament. Once the joining was complete, Joran became increasingly violent and unstable. Trill doctors expected the rejection of the symbiont, though this did not happen. According to Yolad, (in a conversation with Commander Benjamin Sisko), Joran murdered the doctor who made the recommendation to remove him from the program to cover up the fact Joran had been joined. He had killed at least two others in addition to the doctor. ( ). Joran died in 2286 on stardate 8615.2 when Dax was removed from Joran and implanted into Curzon, with a protecting the host from the memories of Joran's joining, and all records of his joining were purged from Trill databases. Public records stated that Joran was killed fleeing the scene of the murdered doctor, while Torias was said to have remained in a coma for the six months of Joran Dax's existence, the symbiont being removed when his isoboromine levels dropped to a dangerous point. ( ) Dax's memory block began to erode in early 2371, causing severe trauma to the Dax host of that time, Jadzia. The block was removed, allowing Jadzia to reconcile the memories within herself. The information was kept secret from the general populace because it would reveal that the ability to be joined was far more widespread and possible than the Commission publicized, resulting in potential hosts struggling to acquire the 'prized' symbionts such as Dax. ( ) During Jadzia's zhian'tara in 2371, Sisko agreed to embody Joran's memories and personality. Aware of the dangers, the ritual took place with Sisko in a holding cell. Even so, Joran proved extremely dangerous, and attempted to attack Jadzia, taunting her about her feelings of inadequacy in holding the Dax symbiont. Unable to penetrate the holding cell force field, Joran kept in contact with it, hurting Sisko. He would trick Dax into thinking Sisko was back in control, and when she let him go, he'd attack her. Sisko regained control and Joran was eventually returned to Dax. ( ) In 2375, Ezri Dax performed the Rite of Emergence, which brought forth Joran's memories and personality for her to interact with so she could find who was murdering the officers on DS9. Joran provided Ezri with valuable assistance in tracking down Lieutenant Chu'lak, who had committed three murders, but his constant attempts to encourage Ezri to kill the murderer in question (in addition to an innocent person who almost fit the profile) did little to endear him to his distant successor. Once the case was solved, Ezri sent Joran back into her mind, accepting she would have to be more careful than the previous hosts because he was more a part of her than of the others. ( ) After being ruthlessly interrogated by the Breen later that year, Ezri deliriously rambled, "I'm not like you, Joran, I'm not a murderer." ( ) Background information Joran was played by Jeff Magnus McBride in "Equilibrium", Leigh J. McCloskey in "Field of Fire", and Avery Brooks during Jadzia Dax' zhian'tara in "Facets". Tony Dow commented: "The casting sessions for Joran were endless. Joran is a pretty complex character. The actor had to play him with a sort of crazed unpredictability, but he couldn't be such a jerk that Ezri would just put him back in the bottle. Leigh didn't have the scariness of appearance that we'd initially anticipated but he's such a terrific actor that it worked out well". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) According to his stardate of birth, Joran was born some time before , in 2265 or a few years prior. According to the for , Joran was pronounced as "juh-RAN"."Equilibrium" suggested that Curzon never knew of Joran, due to the memory blocks, while "Field of Fire" clearly states that he did. Joran also appears in the short story "Allegro Ouroboros in D Minor" in The Lives of Dax. External link * de:Joran Dax it:Joran Dax Category:Trill Category:Musicians